The Walking Dead - Scarlet Blair Edition
by JamieLov3
Summary: My name is Scarlet. Scarlet Blair. And I am alive. Why is this so important you ask? It is because I'm surround by dead people. And not just any dead people. I'm surrounded by the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Walking Dead – The Scarlet Blair Edition"**

**Chapter 1 - Armageddon**

My name is Scarlet. Scarlet Blair. And I am alive. Why is this so important you ask? It is because I'm surround by dead people. And not just any dead people. I'm surrounded by the walking dead.  
It has been over a year since this all started. I was on my way home from classes. When I heard the radio switch to an emergency broadcast. It advised everyone to stay calm, go to their homes and lock their windows and doors. So I drove as fast I could without getting stopped for a ticket. I was in a hurry to check on my brother, Gabriel. He was only four and was at our neighbors house while I was at school. I didn't trust our mother to watch him anymore. Not since dad died.  
Dad was a fire fighter. A good one. He died saving a little boy from a house fire. He ran in found him and as he was running back for the door the house collapsed on top of them burning my father. The boy lived somehow, my dad was a hero. A dead hero.  
I was lost in thoughts about that night, memories of my mom screaming and crying and waking up later that night to find her in the bathroom with her wrists pouring blood. Ambulance lights, doctors, and strangers trying to talk to us all a blur. She lived but she was never the same. Mom took to drinking after that. She was an angry drunk. Always throwing things and screaming. Then she'd break down crying as she apologized. It was nights like this that I'd take Gabe outside and we'd sleep in dad's truck.  
It was thinking about all these things that I often thought about when I hit him, or rather it. I thought it was just a person that had jumped out into the road but when I got out to see if he was alive I realized he wasn't but he was still moving, going crazy, his legs were been broken and yet he still came after me as though he felt no pain dragging himself across the ground. I jumped back in my car and backed up flooring it and running him over.  
This time I drove without thinking, faster than before, I got to our neighbors and ran up beating on her door screaming, "Gabriel! Gabriel where are you?"  
Maria our neighbors daughter was the first to open the door she had frightened look on her face, "Scar, what's wrong?" she asked in earnest, "Haven't you heard?" I gasped, "Haven't you seen them? Where is my brother?"  
She moved out of the way to let me in the house "In the living room, Scar, you are scaring me what's wrong?"

I ran past her and found him in the living room playing with his army men, grabbing him up and holding him close I looked at her, "If you want to stay alive you will get your family, get all your things and come to my house as fast as possible. I ran over a dead man on my way home, Maria, he was dead but he was trying to grab me. He was already dead when I hit him but he was moving!" I hugged Gabriel sobbing my eyes out, "Maria dead people aren't staying dead, just before that the radio sent out an emergency broadcast telling everyone to stay calm and to stay inside, I think something bad is happening...I don't know what...but Maria I have this feeling that everything is about to change. We have to go now."

She looked at me dumbfounded and jumped when she heard someone outside scream, sirens started sounding all around us and we heard gunfire.  
"Now Maria! Get everyone to my house now! Forget your things we will get them later!" I screamed as I ran to the door looking out, I could see police cars and ambulances flying by, I looked down the road and saw one of the dead things chewing on our older neighbor Samuel's leg.  
He was an elderly man, hardly able to get around. We checked in on him every few days to make sure he was okay. He had no family, never got married, never had kids, didn't have siblings, and his parents were long dead. Tears pricked my eyes and I shook my head, "Get it together Scarlet, move."  
I grabbed Maria's fathers pistol from the cabinet by the door where I knew he kept it hidden and waited by the door with Gabe. I could hear Maria calling her mother Rosa, her brother Carlos, their Abuela and her father Miguel who had run inside from the back yard where they'd been getting ready for a bar-b-q, "Sígueme. Tenemos que ir a la casa de Scarlet, que algo está mal, no estamos a salvo.", _Follow me. We have to go to Scarlet's house, something is wrong, we are not safe._  
My Spanish was as rusty as Maria's had grown but I knew she was afraid, I could see her father run through the house to his gun cabinet he unlocked it quickly pulling out a shotgun and handing it to Carlos along with a duffel bag that I'm sure had more guns and ammo in it. Next he grabbed a glock that he handed to Maria, a .45 that he strapped to his side, another shotgun that he handed to his wife, and two more duffel bags.  
I'd always known Mr. Alvarez was paranoid because he and my father were the same way. My dad had bought our house specifically because of the panic room hidden below our basement, it was like he'd always known that one day the world would go to hell. After we moved in he and Miguel had instantly struck up a strong friendship and had fortified our panic room to be able to house both our families for extended periods of time throughout just about anything.  
Once everyone was armed and I had Gabe securely attached to my side we started outside and across the Alvarez's front yard. I looked over at our house, it felt like it was miles away even though it was less than 200 feet from their front door to ours. Moving slowly in our group I was able to really look at the madness around us, there were undead abominations scattered up and down our street. I had been hearing reports of people getting sick and dying for almost a month now but I had always tuned them out. I was beginning to regret that.

Obviously whatever had happened wasn't something to be ignored. People were screaming and shooting at the things coming after them, chest, leg, shoulder, but nothing seemed to slow them down for very long. They weren't exactly fast per-say, more like relentless.  
We moved quietly trying not to draw attention to ourselves because no one seemed to notice us, they were all too focused on the dead things or the sirens. Once we reached my house we went in and locked the door. I ran through the house looking for our mother, Gabe was with the others. I found her upstairs cowering in her closet with my dad's axe and a bottle of whiskey. "What are you doing? We have to get to the panic room mom, now! Leave that behind."

I grabbed the whiskey and stuffed it in the back of her closet as I pulled her to her feet, luckily it was early enough in the day that she wasn't in her usual drunken stupor.  
I locked all the windows, shutters, and storm doors my dad had added on and then we made our way to the basement. After securing the basement door we all filed one by one through the hidden entrance to the panic room.  
Our dad had concealed the room to appear as a bookshelf in the library of our finished basement. It took a special key to unlock the door and a different one to lock it back. A stairway went down into the ground leading to another door. This was the panic room.  
Finally locked more than fifty feet below the ground and with at least ten feet of the space between us and the outside world being concrete and reinforced steel I finally felt we were at our safest. I turned to look at the other seven people who had packed into the room with us. Their faces were enough to tell me how scared they were.  
After a few minutes I sat down and looked at Miguel, "What do we do now?"  
Miguel looked at me, "First I'd say we need to figure out what's going on out there. Do you have any idea what those things were?"  
"I'd say that at one point they were people, but I don't know what happened to them. I don't know why they are eating other people. I sure as hell don't know why they weren't dying when I saw people shooting at them. I'm just glad that we are all here together and that we are alive. I saw one of those things eating Samuel, I didn't know what to do though so I didn't do anything, I just hope to God he is okay. We are lucky to have this place. I don't know why my dad wanted to build it but I am glad he did. He made it stronger. We have water, air, ventilation, food, weapons, and the safely of no one knowing where we are. I swear daddy was preparing for Armageddon and I think it has come."  
I looked at my mother who was crying on a couch at the far end of the main room. "Sam, Samantha...," she ignored me and continued crying, "woman!" I almost yelled "Get it together now. Think of your son, think of me, I know you haven't been in your right mind these last six months since dad died but we need you, Gabriel needs you. You have to pull it together. I know...it's not easy, you lost dad, but so did we. We lost a father and you seem to either have forgotten that or your just so lost in your own grief that you don't care. Whatever it is, it needs to end today."  
She looked at me her eyes puffy and red as I scolded her like a child and then she straightened up, "Just give me a day Scar, please, I just need one day." She shook like she was cold.  
Turning away I looked at Abuela, "Let me show you to your room..."I motioned her to follow me and she did. None of this had seemed to phase her, I made a mental note to talk to her later on about it. I walked to the far end of the room and opened a door that led to a hallway with many doors branching off into different rooms. I held the main door open for Abuela, I followed her through after a minute and led her to the room closest to the door. I opened her door to show her good-sized room with its own bathroom off the back of it.  
I flipped on a light, "Dad made sure this place will have power and water even if all main power grids fail, we are on our own well, there are solar panels, and the water wheel in the river in the field." I could feel everyone else's eyes on me from out in the hall. "Dad has us stocked down here for years to come if we need it. Pray that we don't."  
I continued on down the hall to the next room, "Miguel and Rosa this is your room" I opened the door and kept walking, I named everyone off as we went down the hall, "Carlos your on the left side, Maria yours is on the right side, I'm next to you there is a room for Gabriel," I looked at him," You can stay with me for now if that would make you feel better." He grabbed my hand and held tight without saying a word. "And mom, your next to Gabriel. Past our rooms is a kitchen, a weaponry, a library, an underground greenhouse, and the storeroom. There is even a stairway leading further down to a fully sound proof training range. We have extra rooms down separate locked hallways if anyone else we trust seeks out shelter."  
I turned around, "I don't know what's going on out there, none of us do, but I do know that dad was prepared for it. We should have enough here so that we don't have to leave for a few years at least if things are that bad outside."  
"We can try to get some of our things when everything dies down a little. For now I think we should all just try to get comfortable, I'm going to check the TV and the radio and see what the news is saying."  
I walked out of the room trying not to show how scared I was, Gabe needed me to be strong. I knew I didn't have to lead our group alone which was a relief I had Carlos and Miguel, they were both strong and smart and would be able to help me if we got in a pinch, but for some reason I felt responsible for everyone. I'd know them since I was a little girl, they were all like family. I had to protect them.

_Jamie here, okay so I'm new to the whole fan fiction writing thing, I haven't written anything in a long time and it has been even longer since I wrote anything of this caliber so I do apologize if it seems a little off. I hope you enjoy my writing and the style in which I write. I may be a little rusty at first but I hope you will bear with me! I look forward to reading comments and building my writing through constructive criticism with my writing!_


	2. Chapter 2 - TV, Tears, and Trouble

**Chapter 2 - TV, Tears, and Trouble**

Turning on the TV to the national news I sat down anxious for answers. I could see panic in everyone's eyes even on national television. After an hour of listening to reports from people who obviously didn't know any more than I did I picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Maybe the radio would hold more answers, I turned it on and after hearing ten stations all repeating everything I'd heard on the television I gave up. I sighed heavily as I dropped back down on the couch rubbing my forehead. How was I supposed to keep everyone safe when I didn't even know what was going on?

Shaking my head I looked over to the door seeing Abuela walking into the room. She was a short wiry woman in her late sixties but she was by no means helpless. She had always seemed to be the independent type even though she lived with her son and his wife. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and her hands were small and wrinkled. She stood straight and tall, proud even, she was a woman who had changed her own future. I hoped I could do the same.

Abuela walked over and sat beside me on the couch. She took my hands and began massaging them as she looked at me, " What is weighing on your mind mi pequeño guerrero?, _My little protector?_"

"Oh Abuela," I sighed, "I just want to know what's going on, I need to know, so that I can keep you all safe."

I looked at her with tears pricking my eyes, "I don't know what to do, I let Samuel die, I know he's dead, that monster was eating him."

I sobbed quietly into her shoulder for a long time, when I was finally all cried out I looked at her, she wiped my face, "Now there, Guerrero, _Warrior, _be calm, all is as it should be. We don't know every detail but that doesn't mean we should worry. We will be fine."

I raised my eyebrows in shock at her statement,"How is everything as it should be?"

She looked at me very matter-of-factly and stated, "God has everything planned out.

I shook my head,"For all our sakes, I hope you are right Abuela."

I looked away towards the hall, "I should check on Gabriel."

I stood up, "Do you need anything before I go Abuela?"

I looked at her and she shook her head, smiled at me, and motioned me towards the doorway. "Go my Guerrero."

I walked to the hallway and down to Miguel and Rosa's room where they were watching Gabe. I knocked quietly on their door not wanting to disturb anyone. Rosa opened the door, "How's he doing?" I asked with concern.

She looked at me and smiled,"he is sleeping," she turned to Miguel,"he will be okay we should go talk with her now while we can."

Miguel stood up slowly so as not to disturb Gabe and walked out to the hallway closing the door quietly behind him. I straightened up waiting for the barrage of questions I was sure was to come but Miguel only looked at me. I sighed realizing he was waiting to hear what was on my mind and not the other way around. Looking from him to Rosa and back again I finally found my resolve slipping I trembled to think of what could have happened and I hugged myself tightly as tears started forming in my eyes for the second time that day.

Without saying a word Rosa wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I heard Miguel behind her, "Niña, _child,_you don't have to be strong for us, talk to us if you need to."

I looked up at Rosa, "What's going to happen?"

She looked from me to Miguel with worry in her deep black eyes, "No sé niña, _I do not know child._"

As soon as the words left her mouth we heard what sounded like a bomb going off outside the shelter, my eyes went wide as I looked at Miguel.

_Jamie here, okay so I'm sorry for the impossibly short chapter but I can't give up ALL the goods so early on can I? I'm going to try to give you more action in the next chapter but you just have to keep reading, it's also a little disheartening not getting any reviews but oh well, I guess it's to be expected. Talk to you again soon! Bye now! _


	3. Chapter 3 - Carol of the Hells

_**Chapter 3 - Carol of the Hells**_

I stood up quickly and ran to check on Gabe, once I knew he was okay I went back into the room with Miguel and Rosa. "I have to go find out what's going on. Until I have answers I won't be satisfied. I don't want anyone going with me though, I wouldn't be okay with someone getting hurt because of my own curiosity."

I turned to Miguel, "Will you come with me for just a minute?"

He nodded, gave Rosa's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and then followed me down the hall to the stairwell. I opened the door and let him through then followed him down to the armory. "I'm taking a walkie with me but I know it won't easily transmit this far below ground so I'm gonna need someone to check the signal in the basement occasionally until I get back."

Miguel looked at me and took the other walkie I offered him, "I can handle that Niña, but if you are going up there alone you need to be prepared. I want you to take this." He walked purposefully to the far wall and unlocked a chest. Pulling out a shotgun and a box of ammunition he handed me the gun and stuffed the ammunition in a back pack. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" he queried looking up at me from his crouched position.

I looked at him,"I honestly hope it won't be long, I know the area and I'm smart, if I find anyone that needs help I'll send them this way. If anyone comes and tells you Scar sent them then help, otherwise you can figure out what to do. You are like my dad, smart and cautious. I trust you with my life so I know Gabe is safe with you."  
I walked to the door and then stopped resting my hand on the knob, turning around about halfway I looked at Miguel, "Take care of him for me. Please. Also if it's okay with you I'm going to keep your gun as well, I want something small and easy to load if I get into a tight spot. I have no idea what I am getting myself into yet but I know it's going to be hell."

He smiled, "Of course Niña, Gabe will be safe with us, here's some more ammunition for my gun and if you think you need more or in case you run out there are more locked up in in the gun cabinet in our house."

I smiled and took the ammunition he offered me. Sticking the ammunition in the bag I straightened up and shouldered it. I shuddered thinking about what I was walking into and I turned for the door. Suddenly I felt Miguel's hand heavy on my shoulder, "Be strong, and talk to Gabe before you go Niña."  
Miguel walked past me and back up the stairs. I sighed heavily and shook my head then I sprinted after him. Once we were back upstairs I walked to the living room where Abuela had put on Finding Nemo for Gabe. I smiled, things almost seemed normal in this room but I had a feeling in my gut that things were changing, and not in a good way.

I walked in and put the gun down on the table by the couch. My hand was still resting on the gun as I looked over and noticed Gabe watching me. I smiled at him and held out my arms, as he threw himself into my arms I felt my heart breaking. It was like I knew something bad would happen if I left. I shook my head trying to clear out the negativity clouding my thoughts and then I kissed Gabe on the top of his head. "I love you," I looked down at him,"but I've got to go for a little bit, you are going to stay with Miguel, Rosa, and mom." I could feel his arms squeeze tighter and I held him close not ever wanting to let go, "Please don't worry, everything will be okay." as he let go of me he looked me in the eyes and whispered quietly, "I love you Scar, I'm gonna miss you. Are you gonna stop the bad things that were hurting Mr. Sam?" I smiled at him, "Yes Gabe, I'm going to stop the bad things." I looked at Miguel, "Follow me up okay? I have to give you my key just in case."

I started out the door locking it behind Miguel and we walked up to the basement without saying a word. When we were in the library I handed him the key. "I'll check in every two hours for now okay? If things are as bad as I feel they are I'll let you know. If for some reason I get out of range check the walkie every day at noon till you hear me again." Miguel nodded and hugged me close. "Stay safe my Niña, remember everything we taught you."

I smiled at him, "Don't worry Miguel, I do."

I let go, turned around, took a deep breath, and went upstairs. I got to the door and looked out before opening it, things were bad. Worse than I'd expected. I could see Samuel laying in the road where I'd seen him before with one of the things laying on top of him, it looked like it was actually dead this time but I couldn't be sure. Cop cars were flying by headed towards the city and I could see our other neighbors peeking out their windows just like I was doing trying to figure out what was going on.

All of a sudden I heard another loud explosion and burning debris flew through the air. I took a breath and opened the door. Taking a step outside I looked to the left where both explosions had come from. The Peletier's house on the opposite side of us was burning with what looked like what was left of an ambulance protruding from their front porch. Something had cause the driver to wreck directly into their house. I swallowed and gathered my nerve as I ran towards the house to get a better view, the ambulance was engulfed in flames which explained the two explosions, the crash, and the fire blowing up the gas tank.

Running around the front of the house and up to the garage door I checked to see if their car was inside which of course, it was. Panic set in me as I realized they must still be inside. Kicking open the side door I ran inside with no regard for my own safety. The heat from the fire that was slowly consuming the house was hellish. Squinting my eyes against the billowing smoke called out loudly, "Mr. and Mrs. Peletier? Are you in here?"

I scanned the room I was in realizing it was the kitchen. The door to the next room was closed. I ran over quickly kicking the door open and running in. The couch blocked my view of what was left of their living room. The ambulance had crashed through the wall with the entertainment center on it smashing it to pieces and scattering those pieces across the room. I could see what looked like the driver and something else draped across him in side the ambulance their bodies burning. Now I knew what had caused the crash. They must have been transporting someone infected. I shook my head and ran around the couch I felt my heart sink as I looked down and found both of my neighbors unconscious on the floor. I ran over yelling at them and shaking them, "Wake up! Get up you have to get out of here!"

When neither of them moved I grabbed the smaller of the two. Hooking my arms under Mrs. Peletier's shoulers I started dragging her towards the door. I had to get her outside. Smoke was filling the room making it hard to see and even harder to breathe. I dragged her outside as quickly as I could and pulled her away from the house then I ran back in for her husband. He was bigger and took longer, I was gagging and choking as I pulled him outside and found that Mrs. Peletier was starting to wake up, dragging her husband over beside her I laid him down next to her and checked his pulse, he was alive. I gasped in relief as the cool air filled my lungs and I walked to Mrs. Peletier's side, kneeling down I placed my had on her arm, "Be careful, you were knocked out, you could have a concussion you shouldn't try to stand up."

As her eyes focused on me and then on her house burning behind me I saw panic bloom in them. "Sophia," she choked out,"where is Sophia? Where is my daughter?"

She sounded hysterical. I looked at her and back to her house. I hadn't thought her daughter would be home yet, it was too early. I looked at her confused, "Isn't she at school?"

"She was sick, she stayed home today. She had a stomach ache. You have to find my daughter!"

I didn't hesitate. I stood up and ran back into the house, "Sophia! Where are you?" I yelled as loud as I could, I already knew she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. I ran through the house yelling her name and checking in every room. She wasn't anywhere. I remembered Mrs. Peletier saying she was sick and I ran into her room a second time, "Sophia?" I called, "Are you here?"

I looked under her bed and that's when I heard the whimpering coming from her closet. Throwing open the door I found her cowering in the corner tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm here to help, your mommy and daddy are outside, I'm going to take you to them."

I crouched down and held my arms open. She looked at me then stood up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders her little stuffed animal clutched tightly in her hand. I could feel her tears soaking my shoulder. Standing up I carried her and ran for the door. Turning down the hall I could see the flames had engulfed the doorway. We were not going out the way I had come in. I could her her mother outside screaming her name. I ran to the next room and set her down, "Sophia, I need you to stand here for a minute okay?"

She nodded and I ran over to the widow and unlocked it. Throwing it open I knocked out the screen. Turning around I motioned for her to come to me. She ran over quickly and I picked her up once more and threw my leg over the window sill. I wasn't sure how far down it was so I jumped praying we weren't too high up. I felt my feet connect with the ground and my knees bucked from Sophia's added weight. Falling to the ground I twisted my body to catch her on top of myself. I could feel her trembling. Pulling my self back up onto my feet I started walking over to her mother. She lifted her head from my shoulder, "Mommy!" She yelled, I sat her down and she ran to her mother. Walking over I looked at her and her mother, "Is there anyone else inside?" I asked.

She shook her head and held Sophia tightly. "Good."

She looked at me, "I'm Carol, this is Ed. Thank you. We owe you our lives, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found us."  
I looked at her, "My dad was a fire fighter. I only did what he would have done if he were here."

"I knew your father,"she said looking at me.

I sat down hoping for a minute of relief and looked around. My heart clenched and I felt my mouth go dry. "We need to go." I said as I saw more of the monsters working their way towards us.

_Whew! Okay, so I waited till the last minute to write this chapter and put myself in a rush like I knew I shouldn't have because I wasn't entirely sure who to introduce yet or how to introduce them. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see things are getting bad quickly but I hope I'm not rushing the story too much. I also want to put out there that this is a crossover story so there will be elements from the show and the comic in the story, the characters will also be based on different bits of each to give my story a small bit of individuality from each while still staying within the walking dead universe._

_I also want to give big excited shout out to my very first follower Online-Don! Thank you so much I was literally dancing in excitement when I got the email! I really hope you enjoy my rendition of The Walking Dead and I hope you will let me know what you think of it! Looking forward to hearing from you guys!_

_Followers: Online-Don_


End file.
